rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 15
RJ's The Amazing Race 15 RJ's The Amazing Race 15: All Stars was the fifteenth instalment in the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season saw the RJ's The Amazing Race Shop be brought back for the first time since Season 2. This season also featured a first time visit to the Ivory Coast. The winner of the season was The_Fabulous_Daniel. Casting There were no applications for Season 15 as the season featured a whole cast of returning teams who had played RJ's The Amazing Race before and made a big impact. The cast of Season 15 included Nbkiller who returned for the first time since winning, AlanDuncan, CK11, and Argai all returning for the first time since Season 12, Ezza7890 who is playing RJ's The Amazing Race for the first time on her own (previously with a partner in Season 9) and The_Fabulous_Daniel is back since the previous "special season" which was Experts Vs Beginners in Season 5. Season 15 Teams & Results *O indicates Life Ring which if next to the teams name means the Life Ring did not need to be used *⊃ indicates the team has used the U-Turn. ⊂ indicates the team who received the U-Turn *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *Underlined Leg Number indicates the leg was a double length leg *''Italic Number ''inicates the placement of the team at half-way point of double length leg *ƒ indicates the team used the Fast Forward *>x4 indicates the team used 4 Yields at one time. Argentina) *Los Angeles, California, United States image:United States Mini.png (Walk Of Fame) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Los Angeles to Buenos Aires, Argentina image:Argentina Mini.png *Buenos Aires (Retiro Bus Station) *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Buenos Aires to Rosario, Argentina *Rosario (National Flag Monument) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Rosario (Plaza 25 de Mayo) image:Detour Mini.png *Rosario (Villa Hortensia) image:Pit Stop Mini.png For the 15th season of RJ's The Amazing Race, 12 All Star teams were invited back to race one more time and another shot at winning the crown. The season began by flying to Buenos Aries where teams had a very short stay as they took the bus to Rosario. Once in Rosario, the place where Manuel Belgrano created the flag of Argentina, teams faced a Roadblock in which they had to complete a sliding puzzle of the Argentinian flag. At the Detour teams chose either Brain Solver or Brain Bender. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st and in the end it was Nathan132 who was last and was eliminated. Leg 2 (Argentina > Scotland) *Rosario to Buenos Aires *image:Air Travel Mini.png Buenos Aires to Glasgow, Scotland image:Scotland Mini.png *Glasgow (Doulton Fountain) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Invermoriston (Urquhart Castle) image:Detour Mini.png *Aviemore (CairnGorm Mountains) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams began the leg by driving to the international airport in Buenos Aires before flying to Glasgow. Once in Glasgow teams went to the Doulton Fountain and had to find this rock http://bit.ly/1uGerul. They then had to add up the number of words + the number of times A or a is used + the number of different numbers used + the number of times C or c is used. The Detour required teams to pick either Bash The Haggis or Strike The Ball. At the Pit Stop it was Argai who was 1st and in the end Acyuta was last and was eliminated from the race. Leg 3 (Scotland > Ivory Coast) *image:Fast Forward Mini.png *Falkirk (The Kelpies) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Edinburgh to Abidjan, Ivory Coast image:Ivory Coast Mini.png *Abidjan (St Paul's Cathedral) image:Detour Mini.png *Abidjan (Cocody) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Abidjan (Banco National Park) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Prior to the leg Nbkiller had bought a Fast Forward which allowed him to travel straight to the next Pit Stop without completing any challenges. At the beginning of the leg teams drove themselves from the CairnGorm Mountains to The Kelpies in Falkirk, also in Scotland. After that wee trip they flew to Abidjan where they faced a Detour which was a choice between Hot Fire or Cold Water. In the Roadblock teams had to search hundreds of surfboards for the one surfboard that had the same piece of pattern they had in their clue. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st and in the end it was Andreatranchina who was last and was eliminated. Leg 4 (Ivory Coast > Italy) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Abidjan to Palermo, Italy image:Italy Mini.png *Palermo (Orto Botanico di Palermo) image:Detour Mini.png *Palermo (Teatro Massimo) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Palermo (San Giovanni degli Eremiti) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Abidjan and arriving in Palermo teams faced a Detour which was a choice between Dirt Track or Snow Track. Once teams reached the Teatro Massimo they faced a similar Roadblock to one of the most hated in RJ's The Amazing Race history, the Latvian boy choir challenge. In this Roadblock teams had to identify the exact time the Snare Drum plays for the very first time, incurring a 15 minute time penalty per incorrect answer. At the Pit Stop it was The_Fabulous_Daniel who was 1st and in the end it was Ezza7890 who was last and was eliminated from the race. Leg 5 (Italy > Poland) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Palermo to Krakow, Poland image:Poland Mini.png *Krakow (Cloth Hall) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Krakow (Wieliczka Salt Mine) image:Detour Mini.png *Krakow (Florian Gate) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Krakow teams encountered the Roadblock. For this Roadblock teams had to recreate the image they received using grains of salt, one of Krakow's main exports. Afterwards teams went to Krakow's biggest salt mine (which has an underground salt cathedral). Here teams faced a Detour where they chose either Mental Pressure or High Pressure. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st and it was EM002 who was last but was not eliminated as this was a Non-Elimination Leg. Leg 6 (Poland > Russia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Krakow to Ufa, Russia image:Russia Mini.png *Ufa (Miftahetdin Akmulla Monument) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Ufa (Ufa Arena) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Ufa (Lala Tulpan) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Ufa EM002 encountered his Speed Bump where he had to work out the one word missing from the poem by famous Russian poet Miftahetdin Akmulla. While he was doing that the rest of the teams continued racing in the Detour choosing either Bits and Pieces or Bits of Knowledge. In the Roadblock teams had to successfully maneuver themselves from one side of an ice hockey rink to the other without being tackled by any of the players. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st again and in the end EM002 could not recover from his Speed Bump and was last and eliminated. Leg 7 (Russia > India) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Ufa to Novosibirsk, Russia *Novosibirsk (Novosibirsk Resovoir) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Novosibirsk (Novosibirsk Zoo) image:Detour Mini.png *Novosibirsk (Alexander Nevsky Cathedral) image:Pit Stop Mini.png (Double-Length Leg) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Novosibirsk to Kolkata, India image:India Mini.png *Kolkata (Dakshineswar Kali Temple) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Kolkata (Calcutta High Court) image:Detour Mini.png *Kolkata (Howrah Bridge) image:Pit Stop Mini.png At the beginning of the leg teams hopped onto a train to Novosibirsk where in the Roadblock they had to identify animals from only a small part of a silhouette. The Detour required teams to choose either Liquid or Ice and at the Pit Stop in Novosibirsk teams were told by RJ to continue racing as it was a Double-Length Leg! Midway it was The_Fabulous_Daniel who was 1st and CK11 was last. After finding out this news teams received their next clue and flew to Kolkata where the Roadblock made teams answer questions about RJ's The Amazing Race history. The Detour was a choice between Chase It or Destory It. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st and it was Saxonmath who was last and was eliminated. Leg 8 (India > Thailand) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Kolkata to Bangalore, India *Bangalore (Bagmane Tech Park) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Bangalore to Krabi, Thailand image:Thailand Mini.png *Krabi (Maya Bay) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Krabi (Ko Phi Phi Don) image:Pit Stop Mini.png A few legs ago The_Fabulous_Daniel bought the mystery box which contained the Life Ring - which meant the first time he was last he would not be eliminated. After teams chose one of two trains to Bangalore they faced a Detour where the picked either Type Fast or Press Fast. After completing the Detour they flew to Krabi, Thailand where the Roadblock required teams to swim out to a platform and then find the one picture that was different, but this had to be done within 20 seconds (which increased by 10 seconds every round). At the Pit Stop it was CK11 who was 1st and in the end it was The_Fabulous_Daniel who was last but was safe due to his Life Ring. Leg 9 (Thailand > United Arab Emirates > Australia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Krabi to Sharjah, United Arab Emirates image:United Arab Emirates Mini.png *Sharjah (Eye of the Emirates) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Sharjah to Alice Springs, Australia image:Australia Mini.png *Alice Springs (Alice Springs Desert Park) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Uluru (Ayers Rock) image:Pit Stop Mini.png A few legs ago Nbkiller had bought 4 Yield Tokens while Argai had bought a U-Turn Token. On this leg of the race teams flew to Sharjah where they faced a Detour. Teams chose either Do A Runner or A Cookie Cutter. Teams then were required to fly to Alice Springs to face the Roadblock in which they had to lead a kangaroo across a course without it going off-track. Nbkiller had chosen to use all 4 Yields on Argai in the hopes to get him out while Argai, after finding out his, in total, 4 hour Yield penalty used the U-Turn on Turney1805. At the Pit Stop it was The_Fabulous_Daniel who went from last ot 1st and in the end it was Turney1805 who chose to quit during the leg after struggling with the Roadblock and finding out that he was U-Turned. Leg 10 (Australia > South Korea) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Uluru to Seoul, South Korea image:South Korea Mini.png *Seoul (Gyeongbokgung Palace) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Seoul (N Seoul Tower) image:Detour Mini.png *Seoul (Blue House) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Seoul teams faced a Roadblock where they had to re-arrange three clay pots, that the Gyeongbokgung Palace used to store food, each with a Korean letter to form the name of a place/landmark in Seoul...unbeknown to teams it was actually the Korean for Gyeongbokgung Palace. In the Detour teams chose either Old World or Modern World. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st and it was Argai who was eliminated. Leg 11 (South Korea > Canada) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Seoul to Charlottetown, Canada image:Canada Mini.png *Charlottetown (Holland College) image:Detour Mini.png *Charlottetown (Province House) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Charlottetown (Beaconsfield House) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving back to the starting continent teams faced a Detour where they chose either Road Rage or Sky Fall. At Province House teams had to place pieces of a picture of one of Canada's most important piece of history, the Canadian Confederation, into the correct place. At the Pit Stop it was Nbkiller who was 1st for the seventh time this season (one 1st place away from tieing with his original record in Season 6) and it was CK11 who arrived last and was eliminated. Leg 12 (Canada > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Charlottetown to Los Angeles, California, United States image:United States Mini.png *Los Angeles (Chemosphere) image:Detour Mini.png *Los Angeles (Runyon Canyon Park) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Los Angeles (Walk Of Fame) image:Finish Line.png For the final leg of All Stars it was AlanDuncan vs Nbkiller vs The_Fabulous_Daniel. Their final destination city was Los Angeles where the Detour made them choose either Falling With Gravity or Defying Gravity. Once at Runyon Canyon Park teams had the option to travel 30 minutes up it to find an advantage in the final Roadblock. Both AlanDuncan and The_Fabulous_Daniel did not go for it but Nbkiller decided to go for it. For the 1st time in RJ's The Amazing Race history the entire cast each chose a country (each of which were used) and they had to successfully match the teams with the countries they chose. At the Finish Line it was The_Fabulous_Daniel who was 1st, AlanDuncan was 2nd and Nbkiller finished in 3rd. Season 15 Facts & Records *Season 15 was the first season the Life Ring was used (The_Fabulous_Daniel on Leg #8 - the Lfie Ring was introduced in Season 2 and was in Season 3 but neither of them were used) *Nbkiller was the first ever person to use more than one Yield on a leg (Leg #9) *Argai was the first ever person to receive more than one Yield on a leg (Leg #9) *The first time ever where at least one U-Turn and one Yield were on the same leg (Leg #9) *The_Fabulous_Daniel is the first person, other then Edu84, to win more than one season (Season 1 and Season 15) *Season 15 holds the record for the least first time visits *1st time visit to Ivory Coast